


You

by aftokrateira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horny Eren Yeager, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftokrateira/pseuds/aftokrateira
Summary: This is a series of nsfw one shots I write. These are available on my tumblr page also.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. For The Fans

**Author's Note:**

> i'm horny for Eren Jaeger and I wanted everyone to know about that.

“I thought you were okay with this” you say, lowering your legs, looking at Eren with a worried look. He seems uncomfortable while holding the camera and lets out a sigh.

“Yeah, but...”he looks at you with a weird sparkle in his eyes. One you’ve never seen before. He seems annoyed about something but not directly to you. His eyes scan your body up and down as if something was not okay with this whole thing. “I don’t think is a good idea anymore.”

“Seriously?” you sat on the bed, raising an eyebrow. “You begged me to open an OnlyFans for months and now you’re backing away from it?”

Eren had been a pain in the ass for the last weeks since he discovered how much money you two could make from an OnlyFans account. As if he wasn’t making enough from his streaming career, playing videogames for a living, literally. You were okay with that because he seemed happy but things got weird from time to time when you appeared on the background for a few moments during a streaming or you said something way too loud. Your boyfriend had been secretive enough about you with his fans because, well, most of them were just horny teenagers or nosy trolls and Eren told you from the beginning that his work would never mix up with your love-life, but recently he’d ask you to bring him a beer or something to snack while he was recording and you’r do that just because he was your boyfriend and you loved him.

“It’s just...” he made a pause, running his free hand through his hair, messing it around even more “Nevermind, it’s stupid, let’s continue” you gave him a stern look but he avoided your gaze and concentrated on messing around with the camera and the lighting. You sighed, laying down once more, raising your legs up in the air so that he could see your panties. You decided not to push the subject anymore and played along, reaching down to move aside the fabric of your panties to let him see your pussy. He took a few photos but shook his head. “You’re making a weird face”

“Of course not, I’m posing normally” you said, frowning. “What kind of face do you want me to do? I’m allowing you to take pictures of my hoohaa to sell them on the internet!” Eren raised an eyebrow and you sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, Eren, I’m okay with this but... It’s just that... I don’t know...” you sat again on the bed, scooting a little closer to him. “I feel dumb” he looked at you, confused and you rubbed the back of your neck, feeling your cheeks getting warmer. He looked at you in silence for a few seconds.

“Yeah, me too” he finally said. “I thought this would be easy, you know, like, I have friend that do this, but... Every time I think that they’ll see you in that way...” He furrowed his brow. You touched his hand with yours, caressing his knuckles “You have no idea how lucky I am to have you. You’re the most beautiful and sexy creature on this universe and I feel like anytime someone pays to see you I’ll track them down to kill them” You giggled and shook your head “I’m serious, you know I would do that.”

“Then why did you asked me to do this? You’re clearly not comfortable with it.”

Eren kept caressing your cheek for a few seconds and shrugged. You insisted silently on the question until he flicked you lightly on the forehead.

“Do you even know the effect you have on people, y/n?” you blinked, a little confused by the question. Eren chuckled and leaned down to look at you straight in the eye “They love you. They desire you. Every day I get messages asking about you, I see people trying to find your nudes. They’re desperate to find anything about you... And you’re mine. I have access to the object of their fantasies, unlimited access. I get to hear you moan and scream my name while you cum, I’m the one who can fuck you until you pass out...And you know I’m a little egocentric.”

You kept quiet, trying to process his words. You knew that there was something sketchy about Eren suddenly wanting to show you off to his followers but now you knew his true intentions. You’ve always knew. From the way he touched you around other men, how he’s always as close as possible, grabbing your hand, hugging you, kissing you...

“I know it’s contradictory to get all high on my horse from people looking at you and the be jealous at the same time.” you felt a little tingle “I think it’s better if we give it up. I don’t think I would be able to-”

“No, wait” you said, interrupting him “I have an idea.” Eren tilted his head “How about... You show them how I belong to you” he gave you a confused look. You bit your lip, not knowing how to explain yourself. You sat back on the bed and asked him to try again with the camera and he did, reluctantly. You closed your eyes for a moment but then locked your gaze with his, starting to run your fingers through your abdomen and breasts, imagining that there was no cameras between you and him. Just you trying to seduce him.

You started to open the zipper of your hoodie slowly, revealing your bare chest, noticing how he was finally getting your point. You were his and the only way to brag about it without getting jealous was to prove his followers that you would only do this for him. You heard the clicking of the camera as you slowly stripped away from your clothes. When there was nothing but your panties covering your body, you crawled to where he was.

“Record this” you whispered, reaching for the waistband of his sweatpants, where you could notice his boner. He froze for a moment. “It’s okay. We can show why I’m so into you...” you smiled at him, starting to jerk him off, feeling that tingle again in your pussy when he started moaning silently. He was so hard you found difficult to resist it and leaned a little more to start sucking the tip of his dick, not knowing if he was recording it or not. You didn’t care that much now that you were invested in allowing his length into your mouth, until you felt him on the back of your throat. Tears suddenly ran down your face but that didn’t stopped you from sucking him off. It was always a delight to hear his moans and grunts, it made you so horny that you slid one hand inside your panties to start caressing your wet vagina, rubbing your clit in circular motions as his cock twitched inside your mouth.

“Oh, fuck...” he whispered, rocking his hips against your mouth “Fuck, babe, you’re such a cock hungry slut...” you moaned because you loved it when he called you rough names. You knew you were doing a good job. You let out his cock, with a small thread of saliva connecting your lips from the tip of his penis, smiling at the camera. You laid down on the bed, opening your legs for him, as an invitation. Your fingers made wet sounds and your soaked panties made obvious what you wanted, what you needed.

“Do you want to fuck me?” you asked, trying to hold back a whimper. You saw Eren placing the camera down for a few seconds while he stripped from his sweats and his shirt. He took it back and climbed on the bed, positioning himself between your thighs, stroking his hard dick with his free hand. You made aside the wet fabric to show your pussy, opening the folds for him to see it in all of it damp glory.

“Babe, you’re a sight for sore eyes...” he said with a low voice, aligning his penis with your entrance and, just like that, he went all the way in, making you let out a loud moan that he seemed to enjoy “You don’t know how fucking hot you look.” he said, thrusting once more. You moaned again, raising your hands to place them above your head while he fucked you senseless.

“Ohmygod, Eren...” you whimpered “Oh god, you’re so big!” your right hand came down to stimulate your clit once more, feeling how your inside twitched and got tighter around his cock.

“Fucking shit... You’re so tight, damn it” he murmured, placing his hand in your waist. “You wanna cum, babe? You wanna cum with me?”

“Yes! Yes, yes yes!” you screamed, using your other hand to play with your nipple, twisting it around until it was hard. “I want you to cum inside, Eren...Please...Mark me as yours” you moaned and it was convincing enough because as soon as you felt your lower belly tense up, he increased his thrusts until you both reached orgasm. You arched your back when you felt how his hot cum filled you up and let out a whimper when he pulled out. You noticed how he made a special emphasis on your pussy and the way his semen leaked slowly out of it.

You closed your eyes, panting and after a few minutes, you felt the mattress sinking under his weight when he laid next to you, this time with no cameras around. You scooted closer.

“How was it?” you asked when you catch your breath. He raised his thumb and pulled you closer, wrapping his arm around you.

“They’ll go insane” he said “You’re one smart cookie. A smart and really horny cookie”

You chuckled and kissed him on the lips softly.

“I hope we can do it again... This time no cameras around.”


	2. His Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren’s your best friend and you’ve been in love with him since you met him. for the first time you agree to smoke weed with him and shit goes down. there’s some fluff too.

You cough, loudly and he bursts into a loud laugh. You try to hit him on the arm but it’s useless. Your eyes tear up while trying to gasp for some clean air.

“Stop laughing” you managed to say, trying to clear your throat. Your mouth tastes like smoke and your lungs feel heavy and burning. It was a bad idea but you just couldn’t say no to him. He was charming and funny and he always knew what to say to convince you. He smiled, taking the smoking pipe from your hand.

“Let me show you how it’s done” Eren placed it between his lips and lit it up, taking a deep breath, making the weed glow while burning. He let out the smoke through his nose after a few seconds. It looked easy... for him. How long he had been smoking? Two years now? “You wanna try again?” he offered the pipe to you once more. It wasn’t a pleasing sensation, to be honest and you could only taste ashes and smoke. You wanted to say no, but his eyes were so convincing...

You took it and placed it between your own lips, thinking about an indirect kiss. He was a gentleman and lit it up for you.

“Okay, so, while it burns, you have to take a deep breath. Hold it and then just breath it out. Easy peasy.” 

This time wasn’t so terrible. You wanted to cough but you managed to keep the smoke inside before letting it out all at once. Eren seemed pleased with the way you did it and patted you on the head, the way he always did, making the butterflies in your stomach flutter like crazy.

You’d been in love with him since you met him at that party, a few years ago. You two were freshmen and happened to sit at the same coach at the frat house, not knowing what to do or what to say. Eren asked you about your high school first and you told him the whole story, always oversharing but he didn’t seemed to mind. He was interested enough and you liked that. He talked to you about his last school, his friends and the fact that they were also in that college. He was waiting for them to arrive while you were there alone because you wanted to be more social.

“My face is tingling” you murmured. He poked your cheek and you couldn’t help but smile because it felt good. You noticed the fluffy rug against your skin in a way you never did before, as if your skin got a hundred times more sensitive.

“Thats okay” he said. You were both laying down on the rug of your room at the dorms, looking at the ceiling, with your arm and his brushing skins. “Now all you have to do is relax.”

Your whole body started tingling at once, from the tip of your toes to your face. It all felt...really nice. You could hear laughter and conversations coming from outside the building and it was like music. You brought your hands to your face, noticing the smell of your hand cream and smoke lingering on your fingers. Without thinking, you took his hand and did the same thing. His skin was soft and warm and it felt like silk against yours. His scent was a mixture of weed and laundry detergent, along with Eren’s own aroma. Something that you couldn’t describe but it was unforgettable.

“I always knew you had a hand kink” he said, taking you out of your thoughts. You blushed and let go of his hand. Eren laughed once again. “I’m not shaming you, tho, you can keep going.”

“Shut up” you murmured, placing your hands inside the pocket of your hoodie. You felt his head resting against your shoulder. He always did that and you loved it. You loved the sensation of his closeness to you, the smell of his hair, his warmth... It was the best part of being his best friend. That he was always close. “My mom would kill me if she knew I’m doing drugs with the school’s junkie...”

“Wow, I didn’t know I was the school junkie” he said “What about Connie?”

“He just looks like a junkie but he’s not baked 24/7 like someone I know” Eren shrugged, barely moving his head to look at you. He stared for a few moments “What?”

“Nothing. I just like to look at you. You’re really cute.”

You blushed, biting your lip and looking away. That wasn’t the first time he said something like that and even though you liked it, you knew he didn’t mean it in the way you wanted to and it broke your heart just a little bit. It wasn’t his fault. You were the one having feelings for him, just like those girls in teen movies. The difference was that, in the end, you wouldn’t end up with him. At least you got his friendship and it made everything have a bittersweet taste. You sighed, trying not to think about it and just enjoying the silence between you two. This moments were the ones you loved the most because there was nothing except you two, laying down together, looking at the ceiling of your dorm room.

“I love you”

His voice was soft but it still broke the silence. It sounded peaceful and real. And then, you got it. You sat up straight, looking at him. He wasn’t looking at you, his gaze was lost somewhere else. Did you heard him alright? Or was it just because of the weed? You didn’t dared to ask what he said because you didn’t want to embarrass yourself. Maybe your mind was playing games. You shook your head and hugged your legs against your chest. It sure was your imagination. There was no way he’d...

“Y/N” judging by they way he said your name you knew he wasn’t joking anymore. You looked at him and there was something about his eyes that sent shivers all over your body. Eren was right. Weed made everything feel...so different. You didn’t know what to do. And you froze in your place when you felt his hands on your cheeks, and your heart stopped completely once he leaned in to press his lips against yours.

It was electric. His mouth tasted like chocolate and weed and it was delicious. You didn’t understand what was going on, but the sensation was being so amazing that you just gave in, letting him caress your tongue with his, getting closer. You placed your hands on his chest and felt the fast beating of his heart. His fingers ran down to your lower back and it was as if he was touching your very nerves, going through the layers of fabric and skin. Something in the back of your hazed brain was panicking with the fact that you and Eren were making out but that something was quickly silenced once his mouth traveled down your neck, finding its way on the curve of your throat. A small whimper left your lips and you blushed even more, feeling how the blood rushed all the way to your face. Eren seemed to like that because he got closer, pressing his body against yours. Your knees were melting and your skin was about to catch on fire.

As if he had the same sensation he got rid of your hoodie with a swift movement. You didn’t had to think about it. His lips didn’t left enough room for thinking. He kissed you until you were out of breath. You didn’t even cared that you were only using your bra under the hoodie and a simple pair of shorts. You loved the fact that you could just be comfortable around Eren. You gasped when his hands cupped your breasts over the fabric, squeezing them. You loved the feeling because you’ve been dreaming about that since you met him at that party. Since you saw his hands rolling a joint you wanted him to touch you with the same delicacy and eagerness. He pushed you a little bit so you could lay down again. You bit your lip to muffle the moan that wanted to escape your lips when he positioned himself all over you. Your eyes met his and it was like everything felt into place. His hair tickled your face when he leaned in closer to your face and you couldn’t help but run your fingers through the brown strands, letting his hair loose from the bun he always had. It felt amazing. Your hands caressed the back of his neck and his broad shoulders, his back and his face as you were admiring everything about him. Being this close was driving you crazy and your heart was pounding inside of your chest.

“Eren...” you whispered his name and the way it sounded felt like a declaration. He kissed you once again and the only reason he would stop was to gasp for air.

It was all being like a dream, like one of those dreams you used to have where he just appeared whispering all sorts of perverted things, things that he would do to you. You always woke up wet and confused and your solution for that was to finger yourself to get rid of the horniness. Just like those times, one of your hands automatically moved down and slid inside your shorts. With your middle and ring fingers you felt how wet you already were and you moaned against his lips, making him realize what you were doing. He stopped for a brief second and then grabbed your wrist, making you stop. You looked at him but he was half-smiling. His hand replaced yours and the way his fingers caressed your clit made you gasp. He collected your juices and slowly introduced one finger inside of you, making you close your legs. Eren let out a chuckle.

“You’re really cute...”

You covered your face with your hands, embarrassed but quickly forgot about it when he started to finger-fuck you, managing to rub your clit with his thumb and thrust his middle fingir in and out of you. Your moans got louder and for a moment you thought that maybe someone could hear you but you didn’t care. This was a fantasy. Maybe you were just hallucinating and you didn’t wanted it to stop. It was all you ever wanted.

“Take off your bra.” he asked and you obeyed, just pulling it up, showing him your breasts and your already hard nipples. He licked his lips before leaning so he could lick one of them, circling his tongue around it, making you a mess of moans and wetness. He sucked on your tits and took his time with them, as if it was something he just wanted to do from a long time.

You sighed when he stopped fingering you. He kneeled between your legs and you saw him pull down his pants and boxers, letting you see his boner. His cock was hard and glistening, with beads of precum covering the tip. You imagined that he was big, but not that big. You gulped and he smiled, noticing the wanting in your eyes. He took off your shorts and opened your legs, running his fingers along your slit, collecting your wetness and making you moan. With that same hand he jerked his dick, up and down, his gaze fixed on your pussy and the position you were. Those seconds felt like an eternity to you.

“Is it okay if we do it like this?” he asked. “I didn’t bring a condom”

You bit your lip for a second but then just nodded.

“As long as you pull out...”

That answer seemed to please him because as soon as you said it, he aligned his cock against your cunt and slowly slid it inside. You arched your back, tensing around his length, making him moan. It was better than you ever imagined. You could feel him inside of you, opening your insides so he could fit in your tight pussy. You wrapped your arms against his neck, closing your eyes and he started to thrust in and out of you, increasing the pace as he got used to the sensation.

“You have no idea of how bad I wanted you...” he said, resting his forehead against yours. “From the moment I...Oh, fuck...I saw you...” Eren’s balls slapped against your skin, making a delicious sound that matched perfectly with the rhythm of your sighs and moans. “I love you, y/n...”

You opened your eyes. His face was so close, covered in sweat, eyes closed shut. He was panting and you couldn’t help but lean in for a kiss, a deep kiss. You moved your hips against his, syncing the movements. This way you felt him go in deeper, stimulating your g-spot, driving you over the edge. You felt him twitch inside of you, just about to get there. You wrapped your legs around his waist and screamed his name when you cum. Just a few seconds after, he pulls out, cumming all over your belly with a husky moan. He’s panting and colapses right next to you. Both of your chests raise up and down, trying to recover your breath.

You feel his arm wrapping around your shoulder, bringing you closer to him until you rest against his chest. You can hear his heart pounding and you feel embarrassed and happy and tender.

“I love you too” you whisper and he hugs you tighter. 

“Can I spend the night?” he asks.

“Only if you take a shower with me.”

“Deal.”


	3. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and eren go out as friends because your boyfriend is out of town. it’s all pretty innocent but there’s some unresolved sexual tension between you too. why not solve it?

“You look nice” he says when you close the car door. You smile, putting the seatbelt on, feeling proud of your wardrobe choice. It’s the first time he’d said something nice to you since you met him.

“Thanks, it’s a new dress” you say, getting your phone out of your bag to text your boyfriend and tell him you’re about to go to bed. You feel guilty for lying to him, but you know how he is. He would’ve lost it if you knew you were going out with Eren, even if it was an innocent outing because you two were just friends. You were bored and wanted to do something new with your saturday night. It wasn’t like you didn’t like to text with your boyfriend while he was away visiting his family but you were always the kind of girl who liked to keep her weekends to party. That’s why you texted Eren and you were pleased to see that he delivered a positive answer.

“Oh, so I’m the first who gets to see you in it?” he had that shit-eating grin you despised so much. It makes him look an asshole. Like a very attractive asshole. You roll your eyes and he laughs “I’m sure he’ll like it.”

“So, what do you want to do?” you ask, putting your phone away “I was thinking of having a couple beers at the bar that’s near the school and then go to a club that I’ve dying to go to” Eren says that anything would be fine and he starts driving to your first destination. He lets you choose the music and you immediately play your party playlist, feeling excited about it. It’s been almost a month since the last time you had the chance to go out. Having a boyfriend was kind of restraining.

“So... for how long will he be away?” Eren ask. You’re busy moving your shoulders to the rhythm of the music and didn’t bother to stop to answer.

“He’ll be back next friday” you say “He asked me if I wanted to go with him but... I don’t know, I don’t think I’m ready to meet his family” Eren raised his eyebrows “What? We’ve been dating for like six months” he laughs again and shakes his head.

“I was really surprised when you texted me, to be honest” he shrugs “I’ve heard that you’ve been quite unavailable these days, last time I ran into your friends and they told me that you weren’t feeling okay”

“Oh, so you ask about me?” you smile, wiggling your eyebrows at him “It was movie night. I had my period. Jean always stays at my apartment to take care of me”

“I see” Eren stays quiet for a second and then just turns up the volume of the music. This doesn’t bother you because your playlist is pure fire and you have this feeling of freedom that seemed dormant inside of you. You just want to go out and have some fun. It will be your secret.

When you two walk into the bar you feel like you’re home. You’ve always loved that saturday night feeling, where everyone is relaxed and excited for what’s to come. You grab Eren’s wrist to guide him to your favorite spot: right next to the terrace window. It has a nice view, it’s closer to the bathroom and to the bar and waiters have to walk by that spot quite often. It had everything. You sit down and immediately ask for a round of beers.

“So, Eren... tell me about your life. I haven’t see you around lately.”

“We’re close to finals week, I’ve been trying to save my ass from spending another summer at school” he answers, taking out his lighter to open his beer. It’s a trick that amuses you, almost as much as the way the neon lighting makes Eren’s inked forearms look so enticing. Without a word he takes your beer and opens it too, with the same trick “Not all of us can be ass-kissers.”

“Fuck you” you say, rolling your eyes, taking a long shot from your beer. It tastes bitter and it’s amazing. You realize how long has been since you had a beer. Eren smiles and clinks his bottle with yours.

You like hanging out whit him. Eren’s funny and is always on board with your ideas. He’s also a jerk and a fuckboy but that was the reason you kept you distance from him when you met him in high school. He was your crush at the time and you were not the only one. You decided it was best to just be his friend and avoid being hurt. Maybe that’s why your friendship has lasted up until now.

The more beers you drink you start to feel more and more relaxed. The music is fire and you have that tingly feeling on your skin that warns you that you’re on the verge of being tipsy. You even dare to share a smoke with Eren, passing the cigarrette over the table in between sentences. The conversation is interesting and fun, Eren knows exactly what to say to make you laugh and you’re enjoying yourself to the fullest.

“I’m ready to go to the club” you say “I’m drunk enough to dance.”

This time, when you’re walking out of the bar you feel Eren closer to you, you feel his warm hand on the lower part of your back, guiding you through the groups of people at the bar. You like the sensation so you just let him be. it’s fine. He’s your friend, he’s trying to keep you from falling or tripping.

When you get to the club you touch up your make up and decide to leave your jacket in his car. You feel the cold night air against your warm skin and the sensation causes chills to run down through your body. You wrap your hands around Eren’s arm while you two wait to get inside and can’t help but notice the muscles and the tattoos. His sun-kissed skin is smooth and by being close to him you get a hint of his musky scent, a mixture of smoke and cologne that you find quite intoxicating. His tattoos are dark and mysterious, all of them designed by himself.

**Eren’s POV**

While we wait I’m trying not to think inappropriate things about her. Since she took her jacket off the first thing i noticed was that she wasn’t wearing a bra, judging by the way her nipples perked up through the fabric of her white dress. It was a cold night, it was normal, but she was being so...tempting. And I knew it wasn’t because she wanted to be, it was just the way she was. Always a temptation, always forbidden and out of my reach. She was right there next to me, attracting the gazed of almost every guy we walked by and completely unaware of it. She just wanted to go to a club and dance and I was the one she chose to do that.

It was the first time I was actually grateful for Jean’s decision to go the fuck away for so long. That motherfucker was and idiot but he was also very, very lucky.

I place my hand on her back again and I lick my lips when I give her a gentle push to make her walk inside the club when our turn came.

We’re suddenly surrounded by colorful lights , loud music and a sea of people dancing and drinking. I look at her and her eyes lit up. She grabs my hand once again and immediately drags me to the dance floor. She quickly catches the attention of a waiter and asks him for a round of shots for both of us. He came back and he have me the tiny glass with a smile.

“Let’s have a good night” she says and drinking all of it in one go. I did the same and as the burning liquid went down my throat an idea came to my mind.

“Have you ever tried ecstasy?” I ask, leaning down to speak in her ear. I can smell her sweet perfume. She shakes her head but she doesn’t seem disgusted by the idea. I can’t help but smile “You wanna try?”

“What?”

“I have some” I say, taking out the pack of cigarettes and shaking it in front of her. She keeps quiet for a few minutes. I know she’s thinking about it, that she’s thinking about him and what he would say. I narrow my eyes and, to encourage her, I take out one of the pills and show it to her. It’s small and discrete. I place it on my tongue and swallow it. “To have a good night.”

She doubts it for a moment but then just sighs and smiles at me, extending her hand. I take the pill on my hand.

“Say ‘ah’“ I murmur. She blushes but still, sticks out her tongue for me and the sight of it gives me enough to think about the million sinful things I want to do to her. I put the pill on her wet pink tongue and she swallows it.

“Let’s do this.”

***

I don’t know how much time has passed. Everything seems blurry and distant for me. My attention is reserved just for her and the way she’s dancing. Her skin is glistening due to the sweat. The straps of her dress hang loose on her shoulders. It’s like the music is adapting to her and her moves and I’m hypnotized by the way she moves her hips, how her hands caress her torso and her legs, going up and down.

I place my hands on her hips and it’s like my fingers are burning the fabric of her dress under my touch. I would kill to feel her skin against mine. She seems to like the contact and I go ahead, caressing her waist and abdomen, adapting to her rhythm. I couldn’t help but sigh when she starts to rub her ass against my crotch. She’s getting closer, dancing against me, placing her hands over mine, guiding my fingers all over her body. She lets me touch her breasts over her dress and I squeeze them. I hear her moan and I can’t help it anymore. I make her turn around and as soon as our eyes meet, I kiss her.

**Your POV**

You know that this is wrong...Isn’t it? Eren’s lips feel amazing and taste amazing. His tongue is soft against yours and you can feel how his hand is in your ass, reaching down until he grabs the hem of your dress and just lifts it and gives you a spank. It’s dark enough and you like it. You like the way he’s touching you, as if he was desperate. You can’t think of anything else but him.

When he pulls apart from the kiss his eyes have a dark spark and you shudder, realizing how wet you are all of a sudden. He takes your hand and this time he’s the one dragging you through the sea of drunk people to the back of the club. He ignores the people in the bathroom and just shoves you inside on of the stalls, locking the door behind him. Almost immediately he kisses you again, pressing you against the plastic division. He bites your lip and you moan, loving the roughness of his touches. You’ve always loved it rough. 

“Suck my dick” he whispers in your ear, before licking your neck. You don’t ask questions. You manage to kneel in front of him and he’s already unzipping his pants and pulling them down. Soon enough his erection is right in front of your face and your mouth water from the sight of it. It’s long and hard when you take it in your hand. The tip is red and swollen and it’s already shining, covered in pre cum. You sigh as if you were falling in love with his cock before giving it a lick from the base to the tip. Eren groans, leaning back and you smile. You give him a couple of strokes before taking it in your mouth. It tastes sweet for some reason and you giggle because of it. Some tears start to accumulate in your eyes when his dick reaches the back of your throat. Saliva drips down from your lips and your chin as you suck his cock. Your eyes meet his and you just love the sight of his face. He’s biting his lip and some loose strands of brown hair are framing his features. Eren looks hot and filled with desire and it’s an image you want to keep in your brain.

“Do you like it?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. You nod and feel his hand caressing your cheek. Suddenly he tugs your hair to keep your head still and starts to fuck your mouth, thrusting harder every time. You tremble when his glans hits the back of your throat and tears run down your face, mixing with your saliva. You place your hands on his ass as you close your eyes “Oh, god you’re amazing... Such a cock-hungry slut... I could fuck your little face forever.”

He pulls away to let you breathe and you smile at him. His words are turning you on to a level you didn’t know you could. He tells you to stand up and pushes you against the wall once again.

“Turn around” he commands and you obey, immediately bending over because you know whats coming and your pussy throbs just with the thought. He lifts your dress to your waist and pulls down your panties. He gives you a spank and another, making you moan. He pulls apart your folds and you hear him make an amused sound. You turn to look at him over your shoulder and he smiles at you. “You’re really wet... Is it okay if I fuck you like this?” You nod, biting your lip. You don’t care about anything in that moment. You just want Eren to fuck you.

No warnings beforehand, he shoves his cock inside of you, filling you all the way up. You gasp. His hands are holding your hips firmly as he thrusts in and out of you, only letting go to spank you or to pull your hair. You barely have time to adjust to his dick and you can’t help but moan.

“Eren...Eren, fuck, go faster!” you plea, placing one hand on the wall to support yourself from falling. You bring the other one to your neglected clit, letting out a soft purr when you start stimulating it. It’s so swollen that you shiver every time you move your fingers against it. Your walls clench around Eren’s dick and he groans, moving faster and deeper. “Oh, fuck, I want you to cum inside!”

“Yeah? Is that what you want?” he asks, out of breath “You want me to fill you up, slut?”

“Yes! Yes!” you moan, your fingers moving frenetically over your clit, bringing you closer to the edge “I’m yours, Eren!”

He gasped and dug his nails into your skin, giving you a last thrust. You feel how his hot seed fills your insides and the feeling alone makes you cum loud and clear. He pulls out and you feel semen dripping from your cunt to your leg. You keep massaging your clitoris, smearing his cum all over your pussy, still riding your orgasm. Eren pulls up your panties and gives you a little kiss on you lower back. You sigh and turn around, leaning against the wall. You can’t help but smile, even though you’re coming down from your high and guilt’s starting to build up.

Eren comes closer and gives you a kiss, a deep kiss but you pull away, ashamed. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

“So...”

“This can’t happen again” you say and he nods. Its the first time you see him act this awkward. “We won’t talk about it, okay? This never happened.”

“Sure. It’ll be... our secret”

You kept quiet for a few moments, standing in front of each other. You wanted to blame it on the drugs and on the alcohol but...to be honest, you were into it. You enjoyed it. You’ve never orgasmed like that before, not even with Jean. You tried to compare them but it was impossible. Jean was nice and gentle, he tried to show you how much he loved you every time you had sex. Eren was like a predator, rough, dominant. Did you really had to choose?

“Do you want to go back to my place?” you ask. Eren gives you a confused look. “It’s still early. I have beers. I don’t like to be alone.” you notice that he’s thinking about it. You bite the inside of your cheek.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah”

“Let’s go then.”


End file.
